


A Rain Check

by 2fab4u



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smut, also kinda??, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2fab4u/pseuds/2fab4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus froze. He lifted his head slowly from the crook of Alec’s neck, his eyes full of something Alec hadn’t seen before, not exactly. ‘Alexander,’ Magnus said thickly, voice hoarse, ‘you really know how to drive me crazy sometimes.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thanks for reading this fic, it really means a lot!  
> i hope the characters are not too ooc, i try to write them as truthfully as i can, but hey ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also (if u want) u can follow me on tumblr @dattmaddario !
> 
> happy reading!

’Magnus, come on, it’s almost eight already, you really should-‘ the words died in Alec’s throat immediately as Magnus’ lips touched the sensitive skin right underneath his jaw. He was practically nibbling him, scraping the skin very lightly with his teeth, licking the spot softly right after; Alec felt like there was an actual, human sized, cat on his lap right now.

   
‘Yes, darling, thank you,’ Magnus said between his butterfly-like kisses, ‘but I can tell the time by myself.’ Magnus changed his position slightly, tightening his grip on Alec’s waist, pushing Alec’s arm just a bit so he would feel more comfortable laying there; like he was going to stay there for a long time. 

  
‘Yes, Magnus, I know, but- _oh_.’ Alec’s head was spinning. His skin felt like it was on fire on the places where Magnus was touching him; Magnus’ arm draped over his stomach, fingers sneaking under the hem of his shirt to pet his hip lightly, their bodies pressed against each other, Magnus’ leg between his, making Alec’s brow furrow because of the delicious pressure it was giving.

  
Magnus laughed lightly with a hot breath on Alec’s neck, which made focusing even harder for Alec. _Think of something gross, an ugly demon you’ve killed or Camille or something_ , Alec thought with a bit of desperation because he _really_ didn’t have time for this right now. ‘My parents are coming back from Idris right about _now_ , and I certainly don’t want my mother seeing me like this, Magnus,’ Alec said rushing all his words together. ‘ _Please_.’

   
Magnus froze. He lifted his head slowly from the crook of Alec’s neck, his eyes full of _something_ Alec hadn’t seen before, not exactly. ‘Alexander,’ Magnus said thickly, voice hoarse, ‘you really know how to drive me crazy sometimes.’

   
Magnus rose slightly on the bed, moving his arms so they were on each side of Alec’s head, and his legs so he was sitting on Alec’s lap. Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe for a moment. He closed his eyes as Magnus put his forehead against Alec’s slightly sweaty one, his breath hot on Alec’s mouth. ‘I wish I could just lock you up somewhere safe, and have you all,’ he kissed Alec’s nose, ‘to,’ his cheek, ‘myself,’ and the corner of his mouth. Then, Magnus kissed Alec ever so tender and soft, simply them just pressing their lips together. It was Alec though, who deepened the kiss, opening his mouth just a little bit, licking Magnus’ bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

   
Magnus’ hands moved to Alec’s neck, roaming their way to touch skin as much as possible, while Alec’s moved to Magnus’ waist, gripping it hard. They kept at it for a while, hands and mouth everywhere, Magnus marking Alec’s neck with tiny purple marks and Alec probably giving Magnus some bruises on his hips. ‘I thought you didn’t want this,’ Magnus said smirking, when they finally parted from each other. ‘I don’t,’ Alec said, breathing heavily, ‘and we should stop right know.’ Still, neither of them moved. Then, Magnus started to laugh with such sweetness in his voice, Alec’s heart wanted to burst. ‘Oh, you want stop now, do you, Alexander?’ Magnus looked at him with a glint in his eyes and smile on his lips. He rolled his hips, making Alec groan quietly. ‘Are you really sure? Because if you are, just say it and I’ll stop.’ Magnus lowered himself so his lips were right next to Alec’s ear. ‘Just say it,’ Magnus whispered, sending goose bumps all over Alec’s body.

   
Alec kept his mouth tightly shut. He was trying not to moan embarrassingly, but Magnus was making it very, _very_ , hard. _Pun intended,_ Alec thought. ‘There’s no time, Magnus.’ Magnus licked Alec’s neck. ‘I can be quick,’ Magnus answered. He was doing these little kitten-licks again on Alec’s neck, marking the skin with more tiny bites. Everything felt so hot, like Alec was in a sea of fire, burning him up with the most pleasurably way he could imagine. His jeans were starting to feel a bit too tight, and the way Magnus was rolling his hips, it wasn’t helping. ‘How quick?’ Alec croaked. He could feel Magnus smiling into his neck.

   
Magnus moved again to his side, kissing Alec as he slid off of his lap. Alec’s hands were full of Magnus’ soft hair, occasionally moving them to cup his face. Their legs were tangled in Alec’s blanket, making it hard to move because of the fabrics clinging into each other. Magnus’ hand was under Alec’s shirt, just touching the skin, making its way just a bit lower and lower, to Alec’s jeans.

   
‘Wait,’ Alec said, voice hoarse. There were people outside the room, walking in the corridor. He was trying to make out sounds, to recognize who the people were and where they were going. For a moment, they could hear a couple set of steps in the hall, but then it got quiet again. ‘They’re gone,’ Magnus whispered. His hands cupped the front of Alec’s jeans, which made Alec moan. Loudly. Magnus chuckled, ‘Careful, darling, or they will hear you.’ He was slowly opening the button of the jeans, ‘Although, I wouldn’t mind it that much,’ he opened the zipper, ‘I think it’s hot.’ The vibration from Magnus’ words on Alec’s skin made him groan. He could feel Magnus’ hand in his jeans, rubbing him with all the right moves and-

   
‘Alec!’ The door was opened, and then there was Max, running toward Alec. Magnus was practically flying in the air, almost crashing to the floor, thanks to Alec and his shadowhunter superpowers.

   
‘Hey, buddy,’ Alec said, trying to zip up his jeans as fast as he could. ‘What are you doing here?’ Max jumped onto the bed, making himself comfortable. Magnus wasn’t sure if Max hadn’t seen him yet or if he just didn’t care. Although he was partially on the floor, so it would make sense if the little ball of energy didn’t see him. It didn’t make the situation less awkward though. ‘Mom said that she and dad would visit the Institute and asked me, if I wanted to come too,’ Max explained happily, while Alec was doing his everything to not to look like there was someone’s hand down his pants a minute ago. ‘Oh, yeah, that’s nice, um, where is mother?’ Alec asked Max.

  
‘I’m right here, Alexander.’ Maryse was standing by the door with a look of horror on her face. She was taking in the scene, realizing exactly what was happening just a moment ago between the two boys. She was staring right at Magnus with eyes full of pure hatred. Magnus had dealt with a lot of people in the past who hadn’t liked him, but seeing someone like this, he would be lying if he said it wasn’t hard.

  
‘What’s on your neck?’ Magnus asks loudly, pointing at Alec’s neck. Alec could feel himself getting red. ‘I, um,’ Alec stuttered, ‘There was a bug in my room.’ ‘A bug?’ Alec laughed nervously. ‘Yeah, buddy. It was super big and it could eat you whole,’ Alec said, tickling Max, ‘so you better run as fast as you can!’ Max squealed, jumping down from the bed. He scurried past Maryse and down the hall yelling ‘ _Izzie!_ ’

   
The tension in the room was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife. Maryse looked like she was close to tears, eyes big and full of disappointment. ‘Mother, I-‘ ‘What is the _downworlder_ doing here?’ Maryse asked, voice ice cold. Magnus lowered his eyes. He was still sitting on the floor and had never hoped more for the floor to swallow him than right at that moment. Alec didn’t even get a chance to respond when Maryse continued. ‘Alec, I’m trying to understand you and your mind set, but you are making it _really_ hard for me and your father, when you do something like this.’ She gave an ugly look to Magnus. ‘The Institute is _not a hotel for downworlders_ ,’ she said, emphasising her words, ‘ _they_ do not belong here.’ For a moment she just looked at them with a strange expression and then swiftly turned around and left the room.

   
_‘Nice to see you too, mom_ ,’ Alec said with a bitter tone in his voice. He was looking at his hand and shaking his head. Magnus got up from the floor to sit next to Alec. He was just about to put a comforting hand on Alec’s shoulder, but Alec beat him up to it. ‘I’m so sorry for what she just said,’ said Alec, taking Magnus’ hand in his own. ‘It just, you know-’ Alec said, flailing his hands. ‘You get to be here just like anybody else, Magnus, you know that, don’t you?’ Magnus laughed softly. ‘Actually, Maryse is right about on this one. I’m not supposed to be here,’ he said, squeezing Alec’s hands. ‘But I’ve always been one to break the rules,’ Magnus said with a glint in his eyes. ‘So, no hard feelings.’

  
Alec nodded stiffly at that, mulling the words over in his head. ‘I should probably get going, but, um,’ Alec laughed. ‘A rain check, maybe?’ Magnus nodded and let go of Alec’s hands. He got up and started to retrieve his lost shoes. ‘I’ll hold you down for that one, Alexander,’ he said while being on the floor, _again_ , looking under the bed for the shoes. In the time that Magnus searched for his lost items, Alec had managed to clean up his looks. ‘So I’ll see you tonight?’ Alec asked while putting his shoes on. ‘Of course, my dear Nephilim, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,’ Magnus said with a wink. Alec just rolled his eyes. ‘Good, and, um,’ he said stepping closer and putting his hands carefully on Magnus’ hips. ‘I’m really sorry about what mom said, you didn’t deserve any-‘ Magnus kissed him quiet. The kiss was lacking the heat from the previous kisses, but still, it was a good kiss. When they parted, Magnus just smiled warmly at Alec. ‘I’ll see you at my place,’ and with that, Magnus created a portal and _poof_ , he was gone.

  
‘You okay?’ Alec turned and saw Jace, leaning at the door, just like their mother moments ago, but with so much more warmth to it. He had his arm crossed over his chest and eyes full of worry. Alec nodded with a smile, ‘Yeah, I’m fine. It’s nothing.’ As he was passing Jace, he heard him say something. ‘What did you just say?’ ‘What?’ Jace said smiling. ‘Nothing, I said nothing at all.’ Alec shoved him lightly, but hard enough for him to stumble. ‘ _Yeah, that’s what I thought too_.’


End file.
